Eponine y Marius
by eponine87
Summary: Me he basado en el musical para escribir este breve relato, pero haciendo ligeros cambios en la historia. Eponine ama a Marius, quien a su vez ama a Cosette. Por tal de estar junto a su amado, Eponine toma una valiente decisión...


Eponine estaba angustiada. Un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones emanaban de ella. Siempre le había gustado ir con su padre a cometer pequeños robos y todo tipo de actos vandálicos. Su diversión del día a día siempre había sido vagar de un lugar a otro en la fría calle y cometer todas las fechorías que le fueran posibles.

Pese a sus 17 años, nunca había estado en contacto con su lado femenino. Le gustaba tener los mismos derechos que cualquier varón y se burlaba de las damas de París, cuando pasaban por su lado contoneándose como pavos reales.

Pero desde hacía dos días Eponine no era la misma.

Una mañana fue junto al río para pensar y fantasear, como era habitual en ella. Entonces se sorprendió a sí misma mirando detenidamente su reflejo en el agua.

Observó su rostro. A pesar de haber llevado una vida tan dura tenía una cara preciosa. Tenía unas facciones muy dulces y delicadas. Unos ojos color miel cuya mirada mostraban miedo, desafío, orgullo… y amor. Se podía ver mucho amor en sus ojos. Siguió mirándose. Una larga melena de pelo liso y castaño, caía por sus hombros. Su pelo estaba sucio y despeinado, pero aun así tenía suerte de conservar su cabello, pues corrían malos tiempos para Francia, y las familias pobres como la suya se veían obligadas a venderlo todo por conseguir un pedazo de pan. Cuando no quedaban objetos de valor que vender muchas chicas recurrían a la prostitución. Otras vendían sus cabellos, sus dientes…

En esos momentos Eponine deseó ser diferente. Deseó bonitos vestidos. Deseó llevar corsé. Deseó tener el pelo impecablemente recogido… Y empezó a soñar despierta.

"**_Se vio a ella misma reluciente y limpia, en una elegante fiesta, llevando un bonito vestido rosa. Marius estaba en esa recepción, y bailaba con ella. Bailaron un encantador baile típico… muy pegados el uno al otro. _**

_**Eponine contempló a su amado. Era el muchacho más maravilloso que había conocido jamás. Era un joven de 22 años, alto, atlético, saludable… Pero lo mejor en él eran sus ojos. No sólo el precioso color azul, tan intenso e hipnotizador… Lo realmente increíble era su mirada. Era una mirada de inconformismo, de rebeldía, de bondad, de seducción… **_

_**Cuando Marius miraba a Eponine, ésta sentía cómo le temblaban las rodillas. Deseaba besarle, abrazarle… Deseaba que él la amara como amaba a Cosette…"**_

De pronto Eponine sintió vergüenza. Las lágrimas estaban empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas, y era algo que no podía soportar. Quería seguir siendo la chica dura y valiente que había sido siempre… Pero últimamente cada vez que pensaba en Marius acababa llorando, sintiéndose insegura.

Estaba secando sus lágrimas cuando de pronto un ruido la sobresaltó:

"Hola, Ponine! Otra vez aquí?... No debes acercarte tanto al río niña, cualquier día podrías caerte… OH! Pero has estado llorando? Qué te ocurre?"

Era Marius. El corazón le dio un vuelco a Eponine cuando oyó esa palabra con la que Marius se dirigía a ella; "niña".

En el fondo le ofendía que la considerara una niña, pues lo que ella sentía por Marius eran los sentimientos de una mujer y le hubiera gustado que él la mirara como tal.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella no era más que una hermanita pequeña para ese hombre al que tanto amaba…

"Monsieur Marius! Qué hacéis aquí? Yo… sólo he venido… a pensar un poco…"

"Dios bendito, Ponine… Siempre soñando despierta! Al menos he podido encontrarte. Quería que me acompañaras a la calle Plumet…"

"Ah… Otra vez esa chica, verdad?"

"Sí Eponine. Su nombre es Cosette. Y es la criatura más bella que he visto jamás. Es sencillamente un ángel."

Eponine sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta Marius del amor que sentía por él?

Aceptando que Marius nunca la amaría a ella, le dijo:

"Vamos Monsieur! Os acompañaré…"

Y dicho esto condujo a Marius hacia el caserón donde Jean Valjean y Cosette habitaban.

Allí mismo Eponine pudo ver cómo Marius se le declaraba a la otra joven.

Llena de tristeza contempló y escuchó los versos de amor que se decían el uno al otro… Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pensó en lo cruel que había sido Marius por llevarla hasta allí y pedirle que se quedara. Pero claro, alguien tenía que vigilar por si se acercaban los ladrones de las cloacas (entre los que se encontraba el padre de Eponine). Esos ladrones se dedicaban a desvalijar toda casa que pareciera desprotegida. Y la casa donde habitaban Cosette y "su padre" era una de ellas.

Eponine observó que se acercaba Javert, el policía más temido de la ciudad por todos los malhechores. Al ver que corría peligro por estar allí, le hizo una seña a Marius y huyeron rápidamente hasta un lugar seguro.

Y así pasaron diez días. Eponine siempre avisaba a Marius antes de que éste pudiera besar a Cosette. Algunas veces era por Javert, otras por los ladrones… Y otras veces la joven decía que había creído ver a alguien… Pero no era verdad. Simplemente Eponine quería evitar ese beso tan temido… que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Una encantadora noche en que la luna y las estrellas brillaban, Marius acudió a su cita con Cosette acompañado, como siempre, por Eponine. Esa noche fue distinta a las demás.

A la mañana siguiente Marius tenía que rendir honor a su patria acudiendo a la batalla en la que se habían alistado todos los estudiantes del café ABC. Marius era uno de ellos.

Su amor por Cosette era intenso y profundo, no obstante su pueblo le necesitaba. Miles de inocentes morían por las calles a causa de la injusticia. Hambre, desesperación, muerte… No podía observarse otra cosa por las calles de París.

Jean Valjean decidió partir a la mañana siguiente lejos de allí. Quería sacar a su pequeña Cosette de todo aquel caos. Además había llegado a sus oídos el rumor de que la muchacha tenía un pretendiente… Y él no podía consentir semejante cosa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Marius se despidió de su amada mientras ésta lloraba amargamente sobre su hombro. Se prometieron amor eterno a pesar de que no volverían a verse nunca más.

"Vida mía… no olvides que nuestras almas siempre estarán unidas. Mañana lejos partiré… Pero jamás te olvidaré… Oh Marius! Amor mío… Cómo podré vivir sin ti…?"

"Cosette, mi ángel… cuando acabe todo esto te prometo que moveré cielo y tierra para encontrarte… yo… yo… te quiero…"

Y Dicho esto besó dulcemente los labios de la joven, ante la destrozada Eponine que se encontraba detrás de la verja… espiando. Fue en aquel momento cuando Eponine tomó aquella decisión. Una decisión que le costaría cara.

Mirando las estrellas meditaba a fondo su plan. Sólo quedaba un día. Un día más en su tremenda soledad. Un día más sin cariño. Un día más en su triste realidad.

Ya no tenía nada que perder. Marius era lo único que le importaba, y sólo había un modo de estar con él… Siguió repasando lo que haría y se quedó dormida, llorando… arropada por un manto de estrellas.

Había alguien más que contemplaba las estrellas. Era Javert. Luchaba en un bando distinto. En el bando contra los revolucionarios, en el bando de los conservadores… En el bando enemigo de Marius. Mientras miraba las estrellas, rezó para que todo saliera bien. Sí, tenía que salir bien…

Todos preparaban con gran excitación y algo de miedo, todo lo necesario para la batalla. Sólo una noche de por medio y después… cuánta sangre se derramaría!

Y llegó el esperado día.

Cada uno participaba en aquella guerra a su manera. Había dos bandos, y cada uno luchaba por su causa. No se puede decir que hubiera buenos o malos. Cada uno creía en su causa, defendían lo que era justo para ellos… Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los hombres peleaban. Usaban las armas, los gritos, y los ataques tras las barricadas. Las mujeres curaban a los heridos, preparaban la comida, y cuidaban a los más desprotegidos. Algunas almas miserables se dedicaban a despojar a los cadáveres de sus escasas pertenencias de valor. Este era el caso de los Thenardiers (Padres de Eponine, Azelma y Gavroche). Como en toda buena guerra, había espías que se colaban en el bando contrario para enterarse de sus estrategias e intentar impedirlas. Tal era el caso de Javert. Incluso el pequeño Gavroche colaboraba a su manera en aquella masacre. A pesar de no contar con más de diez años, el niño ayudaba a sus compañeros robando la munición de los cadáveres del bando contrario, y haciendo pequeños favores que se le encomendaban. Y fue Gavroche quien delató a Javert.

Tras felicitar a Gavroche, los muchachos del ABC ataron a Javert y lo dejaron en un rincón para matarlo en cualquier momento.

Marius pensaba en su amada sin advertir la presencia de un extraño joven que le ayudaba a cargar las armas. Un muchacho de unos 16 años, que vestía ropa muy ancha. Un atuendo sucio, roto… y demasiado grande para ese chico.

Además tenía un gorro enorme, que añadido a su larga melena, tapaba el rostro de aquel joven.

"Marius! Ven aquí y ayúdanos! Coge un arma y sube aquí con nosotros – le gritó Enjolras mientras colocaba la bandera roja sobre la cima de la barricada."

"Voy! Espera un segundo!"

"Corre, se nos acaba la munición y ya hemos perdido a dos de los nuestros!"

Mientras trepaba por la trinchera, se oyeron unos disparos. En medio de una confusión y mucho ruido, pudo ver como el misterioso muchacho del gorro que antes le había ayudado a cargar las armas, ahora se abalanzaba contra él gritando.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Los dos cayeron. Marius estaba tendido en el suelo, boca arriba. Encima de él, y de espaldas también, se encontraba el muchacho que le había tirado al suelo. Y parecía que había sido alcanzado por una bala.

Marius se incorporó como pudo, abrazando al chico para levantarlo. Las fuerzas le fallaron y Marius quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada en la barricada, las piernas abiertas, y en medio de éstas se hallaba tendido el otro joven. Reposando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Marius, que aún continuaba abrazándolo. Y fue ahí cuando Marius se dio cuenta.

"Dios mío, Ponine! Eres tú! Qué haces aquí? Vestida de hombre... No… no entiendo nada…"

Eponine estaba medio inconsciente. Apenas podía hablar. Fue entonces cuando Marius se dio cuenta de la herida que su amiga tenía en un costado.

"Eponine, estás herida! Qué has hecho chiquilla? Esa bala iba dirigida a mí… Por favor, ayudadnos! Se muereeeee!"

"Mo… monsieur Ma… Marius… estoy… bien… no temáis por mí. Mi… mi herida es de amor… de amor por vos… Le… le amo Monsieur Marius… Siempre le he amado…"

Marius lloraba y abrazaba a su amiga, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas y le apartaba con suavidad el pelo de la cara.

"Te pondrás bien amiga mía, vivirás cien años al menos. Y estaré contigo siempre. Por favor dulce Ponine… no te mueras… no te voy a dejar nunca!"

"Aho… ahora puedo irme en paz… sabiendo que vos estáis bien Monsieur… Se…sea feliz con Cosette… y… nunca os olvidéis de mí…"

"Olvidarte mi querida Eponine? Cómo hacerlo? Ahora me he dado cuenta de lo iluso que he sido! Es a ti a quien amo, mi amiga fiel… No te mueras… déjame hacerte feliz durante muchos años, mi niña…"

"Oh Monsieur… Monsieur… ahora so…soy la chica… mas feliz…del…del mundo… ya no soy…una niña para vos…ahora soy vuestra niña…"

"Claro que sí Ponine! Por favor, mi amiga, mi niña, mi compañera, mi camarada… No te mueras! Estoy aquí contigo…"

"Y eso me hace…sen…sentir…sen…sentirme bi…bien…"

Eponine ya no podía con su alma. Marius se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de su amor por ella… Y en cualquier momento la chica se iría para siempre.

Llorando, Marius abrazó con fuerza a Eponine. Y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso tan tierno y suave… que la joven creyó que se lo había dado un ángel. Creyó estar muerta ya… En esos momentos apenas sostenía lo que era real y lo que no. Y en medio de delirios de amor pudo susurrarle a Marius:

"Monsieur… Os acordáis de la canción que… que cantábamos vos y yo?... Can…cantemos juntos esa canción Monsieur…"

A pesar de su horrible situación, Eponine sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres les rodeaban, observando impotentes aquella escena. Marius sujetó con fuerza la mano de su amiga, mientras la seguía rodeando con sus brazos. Y con la voz temblorosa por el llanto, empezó a cantar. Le cantó una suave melodía que Eponine intentaba acompañar… pero justo al final de la canción se paró. Susurró un entrecortado "Os amo" a Marius, y reposó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos… para no abrirlos jamás.

Al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su Eponine, Marius empezó a sollozar desconsolado, abrazándola aún, besando su frente, acariciando su pelo…

"Mi Eponine… mi fiel amiga… Dios me ha quitado lo que más amaba en este mundo… espero que al fin puedas ser feliz, donde quiera que estés… mi Ponine… mi niña… Nunca te olvidaré…"


End file.
